Total Drama: The Revenge of Pahkitew
by IrkenGirl
Summary: Chris is back with an all new season of Total Drama! Returning to Pahkitew Island, you'll find humor, friendships, heartbreak, broken promises, romance, brand new twists, and most importantly... drama! Join Chris McLean to see a familiar island flipped upside-down with all new twists and challenges! SYOC; Apps are closed. (Rated T to be safe; will be changed to K if all goes well)
1. Application Form

A black-haired man with a blue-gray shirt stepped in front of the camera. He fixed his shirt and faced the camera. "Hello, once again," he said, fully addressing the viewers. "It's me, Chris McLean again, offering an all-new season of Total Drama!" The camera zoomed out to show the large, distorted island. "As you can see, this is taking place on Pahkitew Island again. However, there are going to be some brand new _twists!"_ The host laughed a little at the thought of his new 'twists'.

An intern walked up to Chris with a sheet of paper. "Uh, your boss said that he'll have to cut your pay in order to pay for all of this."

Chris raised an eyebrow at his underfed intern. "I've got lawyers. I'm not concerned." He turned toward the camera. "So, log onto the site, at the address below," Chris said, gesturing to a website that appeared on the bottom of the page, "and sign up for the newest season of Total Drama- Total Drama: The Revenge of Pahkitew!"

Chef Hatchet looked at the host. "Why do people sign up for this again?"

Chris chuckled. "Hey, it's not my fault they can't resist the lure of the million."

 **Alright, before you guys go crazy trying to get your OC a place in this fanfiction, we need to lay out a few rules:**

 **\- You must PM apps.** This rule is laid out for two reasons. One, I've had it happen too many times where I would get flame-attacked because I allowed apps through review. I apologize to those who don't have accounts on the site. And two, I would like to be able to ask people questions about their OCs to more accurately write them.

 **\- You must use this exact app.** You can fill in as much of the app as you want. PLEASE DO NOT DELETE ANY PART OF THE APP. Unless a part of the app is optional, I will fill in the app as needed, so if something is added to your character that you don't remember adding, I probably added it there because you didn't fill in that part of the app. For example, if you don't list any struggles in your app, I will add a struggle or two that I feel will fit. This makes the app ideal for brand-new characters who are at the beginning of the development stage.

 **\- Constructive criticism is requested, but do not drop a flame, hate messages, or a "You broke X rule" message.** I'm not trying to say that I don't want you to point out if I _do_ break a rule, just don't make it the entire message. For example, I don't want a mere "You can't accept the app through review," but I want an alternative as well: "You aren't allowed to accept the app through review. Maybe you could put the app on your profile and/or request that all apps be sent through PM." Repeated flamers or anyone else who sends excessive blind hate will be blocked.

 **\- Please don't reference canon characters for anything other than physical appearance.** You can use canon characters as short references to their physical appearance (e.g., for skintone: "Xe has a bit of a tan(think like Courtney or Noah)), but please don't use them as a reference for anything else. It's okay to have a somewhat malevolent character, but it's not okay to say "I'm like Mal in every way except X."

 **\- Be creative with your characters!** We need all kinds of characters! I'm going to only accept one character for the main antagonist of the season, but don't stop there! Antagonists, protagonists, klutzes, athletes, morons, nerds; I want them all!

 **\- You can submit as many OCs as you want.**

 **\- Please title your PMed apps in the form: TD:TROP APP: [insert character name here].** For example, an app for my OC would be labeled as: _TD:TROP APP: Marilynn_. For multiple characters, add a semicolon ; and write the name of other OCs. For example: _TD:TROP APP: Marilynn; Drake_. (I'm not going to be using either of these two characters. However, I will add a couple of my own.) This makes it easier for me to navigate the PM page.

 **Now for the real fun! I'm going to add two OCs of my own. Excluding my added OCs, I'm going to need 11 males, and 11 females. The app is also on my profile, so you can copy and paste that. Here it is, though:**

-GENERAL-

Full Name:

Nickname(s) (optional):

Preferred Nickname (optional):

Gender:

Age:

Nationality:

Accent (optional):

Speech Patterns/Quirks (optional):

Anything else here?:

-BODY-

Skintone:

Height:

Body Size (on a scale of 1-10; 1 being anorexic and 10 being severely oversized):

\- Is it muscle or fat?:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Markings (optional):

Anything else here?:

-APPAREL-

Everyday Clothes:

Accessories:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Anything else here?:

-PERSONAL-

Personality (be as descriptive as you can; if it's short, I'll add whatever I feel will fit):

Primary Distinctions (What stands out the most about them?):

Quirks (optional):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Fear(s):

Strengths:

Struggles:

Obsessions (optional):

Disabilities (optional):

Mental Disorders or Mental Illnesses (optional):

Anything else here?:

-INTERACTIONS-

Sexuality:

Am I Allowed to Ship Your Character?:

\- If yes, what type of people would they fall in love with?:

Typical Friend:

Typical Enemy/Rival:

How would xe behave around…

Chris:

Chef:

Friends:

Enemies/Rivals:

Crush (if they can fall in love):

Teammates (applies unless a particular person is a friend/enemy):

Other Team (applies unless a particular person is a friend/enemy):

Anything I missed here?:

-TALENT-

On a scale of 1-10, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best (You can only have 3 ratings at maximum that are 8+), please rate xir…

Upper Body/Arm Strength (How much can xe lift?):

Speed:

Running Endurance (How long can xe run?):

General Physical Endurance (How long can xe do physical activity?):

Bravery (How fearless is xe?):

Athletic Ability:

Flexibility:

Swimming (How well can xe swim?):

Interactibility (How well can xe interact with others?):

Morality (How good is xe?):

General Energy:

Intellect (How smart is xe?):

Problem-Solving Skills:

Quirkiness:

Preparation (How prepared is xe for anything to come?):

Confidence (How sure of xirself is xe?):

Anything else here?:

-One on One with Your OC-

Why did you join?:

Why do you want the million?:

Imagine you get locked inside of a small, cubic room. What would you do?:

If someone was getting on your nerves, what would you do?:

You are in a large, empty room. Inside that room, you see someone being attacked by another person. What do you do?:

Imagine you are alone in the woods with no food or way out. With you, there is only string, a box of matches, and a knife. What is the first thing you do?:

If you could have any job you wanted, what job would you have?:

If you could have any one superpower, what superpower would you have?:

If you could undo any one decision that you've made in the past, what would it be?:

What is your biggest life accomplishment?:

If you could change anything about yourself, what would you change?:

-FINISHING TOUCHES-

Challenge Idea?:

Any Requests Regarding Your OC (other than to get accepted)?:

Extra Information?:

Anything I Missed in This App as a Whole?:

 **And there it is! I will let you know if your OC gets accepted or not. Please don't get upset with me if I don't respond right away, as I may be busy with something else. Like I said before, I will add two of my own OCs. I need 11 boys and 11 girls! Send them in, everyone!**


	2. Updated Cast List

**I'm back with an updated cast list:**

Male:

Ryley- IrkenGirl

Adam- CVluvFoxy

Ryan - ComplicatedYetSimple

Dylan- Cap101

Huckleberry- ComplicatedYetSimple

Robert- Lord of the Sloths

Female:

Rina- IrkenGirl

Chloi- invaderzimdibfan

Kyla- I'm The Original Crybaby

Bella- lacrimanightmare

Malina- CVluvFoxy

Jade- Adro02

 **I believe I've gotten enough timid/shy/socially awkward people, so please send OCs that aren't as such. I ask that you send me the best OCs that your creative minds are capable of creating! Remember that the app is always on my profile for easy copy-and-pasting! And now, for a moment with the canon characters, so people don't bash me for this being a "non-story".**

Chris skimmed through the pile of application forms in the mail, occasionally setting aside an application. Chef Hatchet walked over and picked up the forms that were set on the table next to Chris.

"Anything interesting?" he asked.

Chris nodded without looking up from the sheets of paper. "Yeah, a few. For some reason, not as many people were rushing to audition as in the last six seasons."

"Gee, I wonder why," Chef said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He looked through the forms, muttering the words under his breath. "A teenage girl who spends all her time on the internet? Do you _know_ what the internet's like nowadays?"

Chris nodded again. "Trust me, I know better than you do what sorta stuff she's been reading."

Chef continued to read through the forms. "A girl who pretends she's not Canadian?"

"Hey, it's not my fault she hates her own nationality," Chris said, obviously trying not to smile at his choices.

"Uh-huh…" Chef looked closer at one of the applications. "Wait, a 'detective' who acts like a _cat?_ All these people are crazy!"

Chris laughed, setting down the leftover application forms. "I know, right!?" He then rubbed his hands together, grinning with excitement. "This next season is going to be _awesome!"_

 **Don't worry, the rest of these chapters won't be nearly as short story-wise. But now I have half of the characters I need, so I need 6 more males and 6 more females! I love the OCs that have been submitted so far! Keep them coming, guys!**


	3. Updated Cast List Pt 2

**I'm back once again with a new cast list!**

Male:

Ryley- IrkenGirl

Adam- CVluvFoxy

Ryan- ComplicatedYetSimple

Dylan- Cap101

Huckleberry- ComplicatedYetSimple

Robert- Lord of the Sloths

Jay- mmess23

Sebastian- lameblackperson

Randall- TheLostBrainiac2000

Female:

Rina- IrkenGirl

Chloi- invaderzimdibfan

Kyla- I'm The Original Crybaby

Bella- lacrimanightmare

Malina- CVluvFoxy

Jade- Adro02

Ebony- BunniesAreNotCookies

Renée- Haylieboyd

 **I may end up shortening the list to 10 of each gender, depending on how quickly the OCs are received. And now, for your usual short:**

Chris stood on a boat, next to a control panel with many buttons on it. He was observing the control panel with a somewhat confused look. "So, if I push one button for this team, a corresponding balloon will pop?"

Chef nodded while looking over the applications. "Exactly." He squinted at an application and sighed. "Another Disney fan? Didn't we make a mistake with that last time? You know, when we accepted Ella?"

"Hey, I've learned my lesson about that: electrocute anyone who starts singing."

Chef raised an eyebrow at the host. "That's… one way to handle the situation." He continued to read through the applications. "Another spoiled girl? Are you just _tryin'_ to choose all of the weirdest people?"

Chris smiled at his assistant co-host. "Took ya long enough to figure out my pattern." Chef shook his head and rolled his eyes at this comment.

 **Once again, I'm sorry that this was so short. Like I said, the chapters will be longer once I get into the actual story. I would also like to thank the following users:**

 **ComplicatedYetSimple, for his continued support for the story. He has submitted two OCs for this story, and is working on a third OC.**

 **and**

 **invaderzimdibfan, for being a beta reader for the story. She is also going to help me to write everyone correctly, so she is a little bit of a co-writer for this fanfiction.**

 **I am almost ready to start the story, as I need 1-3 males and 2-4 females. Please keep submitting!**


	4. Updated Cast List Pt 3

**After three chapters of cast lists and shorts, I finally have the cast I need!**

Male:

Ryley- IrkenGirl

Adam- CVluvFoxy

Ryan- ComplicatedYetSimple

Dylan- Cap101

Huckleberry- ComplicatedYetSimple

Robert- Lord of the Sloths

Jay- mmess23

Sebastian- lameblackperson

Randall- TheLostBrainiac2000

Miles- LacedUp

Jackson- lonestarboyd

Yami- Kunnaki

Female:

Rina- IrkenGirl

Chloi- invaderzimdibfan

Kyla- I'm The Original Crybaby

Bella- lacrimanightmare

Malina- CVluvFoxy

Jade- Adro02

Ebony- BunniesAreNotCookies

Renée- Haylieboyd

Marinette- Haylieboyd

Makenna/Makayla- moka evans

Katrina- Aristicus

Kozakuya- pizzawizz

 **I may eventually create a side-story devoted to one-shot shorts, because they seem to be pretty popular. Anyways, since the intros aren't done yet, here's another short to keep you guys occupied (I'm really not trying to stall; I just don't want you guys to lose interest because I haven't updated in so long!**

* * *

Chris looked through the applications. "Interesting…" He set the applications on a round table that rested beside him. "I think this season will be great!"

Chef, however, looked skeptical. "You _do_ realize it's probably gonna end in a disaster, right?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"When I went in to check on them, I found Jared with a broken leg, Dylan and Ryan had gotten into a fight, and Kyla was in the corner cryin'."

Chris looked up at his assistant-slash-co-host. "Wait, _what!?"_ He stood up, looking through the applications. "I just closed the submission page, and we would be left with one more girl than boy if we send him home! What am I supposed to do, let him compete with a broken leg?" Chris paused. "Actually, that _would_ be pretty interesting…"

"We'd get sued 'till we're broke," Chef remarked.

Chris sighed, looking through the applications. "Do we have any backup contestants?"

"No." Chef buried his face in his hands. "The closest we have are the old competitors."

"Should we remove one girl?"

Chef looked up at him. "If we do end up doing so, who will we remove?"

The middle-aged host looked at two application sheets. "Maybe we don't _need_ to remove _any_ of them…"

 **I think this should be the last short before the intros. Again, I'm sorry to keep you waiting; I've just been distracted by quite a few things. Also, if you're wondering, Jared is my OC; I figured it would be better for one of my own characters to get the rough end of the chaos, rather than someone else's (also, it would be in-character for him to receive the rough end of the chaos…).**

 **I'm a little over ⅓ of the way through the intros. I think that since the main chapters are longer than the shorts, the rate of update isn't going be be as fast. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to be giving up on the story any time soon!**


	5. Foreshadowing to Old Times

**Sorry guys, but there's going to be a bit of a delay on the story. I'm working on another project, so I've been more focused on that than my other stories. I will get back on this eventually (after November, at least), but here is another, more relevant, short to keep you guys occupied in the meantime.**

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff, the former power couple of Total Drama and host of the Total Drama Aftermath series, were in the latter's bedroom with a half-packed suitcase. Geoff was looking through his drawers, occasionally throwing an article of clothing on the bed, which Bridgette would then fold and pack.

Bridgette rolled her eyes at Geoff. "Come on, Geoff," she said. "We're only going to be gone for two weeks. With all this stuff, you'll be prepared for a month's vacation."

Geoff chuckled. "Hey, two weeks is, like, half a month. And it only takes two half-months to make a full month," he said defensively. "Besides, what if there's some sort of delay on our return, like a lightning storm or somethin'?"

"Geoff," Bridgette laughed. "It's just our honeymoon. Nothing's gonna happen."

"Hey." Geoff walked over to Bridgette and embraced her in his arms. "With our lives, you never know what could happen," he said, kissing her on the nose.

Bridgette giggled. "Well, if you say so…"

She was about to return the kiss when there was a knock on their door.

"Hey," a familiar voice called outside the door. "Hey!"

Bridgette sighed. "Is that who I _think_ it is?"

Geoff rubbed the back of his head, looking just as frustrated as her. "Sounds an awful lot like it…"

Bridgette walked over to answer the door.

"What am I, a peasant!? Open the door!"

Bridgette opened the door and groaned. "Chris? What are you _doing_ here!?"

"Yeah, man," Geoff said before pausing. "...And how do you know my address, anyway?"

"Look," the host said, "I'm here to ask you two a question."

"Okay," Bridgette said, giving him a skeptic look. "Shoot."

Chris cleared his throat. "I'm making a new season of Total Drama. Additionally, I need you two to host the Aftermath. People seemed to love that series."

" _What!?"_ Bridgette gaped at him. "But we just got married!"

"Yeah, that's great," Chris nonchalantly replied. "Not sure why you think I'd care, but whatevs."

"Dude, our honeymoon is next Thursday," Geoff added. "We're going to be gone before we can host anything!"

Chris threw a small stack of papers into the air. "Well, who _else_ is there to host it!?" He stopped. "...And I'm not hiring Blaineley."

"Um, Mr. Chris McLean?"

The three celebrities turned their heads to see the speaker, a black-haired male teen who looked no older than eighteen years of age, alongside a girl, also black-haired, who looked to be the age of the average Total Drama competitor.

Chris raised an eyebrow at the teenagers. "Who're you?"

The female teen spoke. "I'm Alice, this is my stepbrother Steven, and, uh…"

Steven grinned at the three of them. "As big fans of the show, we think we could help you out."

* * *

 **Well, there's something for you guys to think about! Sorry to put up ANOTHER delay on the story; I've just been really busy lately. Also, I hope that you guys haven't lost interest in the story. It would just make me sad to see you guys leave! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this short, and I hope you guys come back to this fic when Chapter 1 comes out!**


	6. Broken Up Intros Pt 1

Hello! I know I promised to post the first chapter after November was over, but 'tis the season to be jolly, am I right? :D

(Yes, I know my holiday spirit is greater than my desire to finish the intros. Shun me.)

I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, but you can't say I've been procrastinating on writing this story. I already have like 11 pages of the intro chapter and I'm only a little over halfway finished. Can you see why I'm stressed out? (#BlurryFace xD) So, yeah, you can understand why it's taking so long. TROP enthusiast ComplicatedYetSimple suggested splitting the intros into two parts, so I think I'm going to do that. Yes, it'll be a bit awkward, I know, but just try to read it as one chapter. There isn't supposed to be any gap between.

(Apologies to these users:

mmess23

lameblackperson

TheLostBrainiac2000

LacedUp

lonestarboyd

Kunnaki

BunniesAreNotCookies

Haylieboyd

moka evans

Aristicus

pizzawizz

You guys will, unfortunately, have to wait for me to finish the intros for your characters. I'm only posting 12 of the 24 intros for Part 1. Next chapter, however, will be Part 2. Again, read it as if there were no interruption.

(Spoiler Alert: I know some of these characters share a name with contestants from Ridonculous Race, but I'm going to pretend that Ridonculous Race didn't happen for the most part, partially because I didn't really like it that much.)

Please let me know if I got your character right; if I didn't, I'm sorry. Once all the intros are finished, I'd love to see your predictions on where everyone is going to place in the competition (btw I already have it planned). Here's the intro chapter, though!

* * *

The host stood in front of the camera. "We're here with what appears to be the seventh season of Total Drama! And, as usual, a very lucky few were given a chance to win one million dollars. Or, should I say 'a very unlucky few?'" Chris chuckled to himself. "Now, there are going to be some… interesting changes in this season. For one, all of Wawanakwa's animals have made their way onto Pahkitew Island. Also, the times of day have become a bit… erratic. Now, for the one thing that you all actually care about: it's time to introduce our contestants!"

A thin, slightly tanned boy who stood at about average height was dropped out of a blue-gray helicopter. He had brown, emo-styled hair with bangs parted to the right. He also had an untucked, purple, short-sleeved button-down with a black tie, as well as a black tie, black shorts, black socks, and black shoes with purple laces. He also had one purple and black bracelet on each wrist. If there was anything that stood out to Chris, it was the black apparel.

"Our first contestant is Adam!"

Adam let out a squeaky yelp when he landed on a large, unsupportive cushion. He got up and rubbed his upper arm, which had a few cuts on it. "U-Um… I-Is anyone else here yet?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope. Just you, me, and Chef. Anyway, you'll need to go over there." He pointed to one of the two large benches.

"O-Oh, um… Okay…" The boy awkwardly walked to a bench and sat down.

"He won't last an hour," Chef remarked.

"No doubt," Chris replied. "Anyways, next up, we have Ryley!"

A brunette, lightly tanned boy with a white button-down, blue jeans, and black, semiformal shoes was dropped out of the helicopter. His hair was swept to the side. "This show is still going?" he said, his British accent highlighting the remark. "I thought it would've been canceled by now."

"You'd be surprised by how much everyone loves this stuff."

Ryley nodded. "Yes, with ten-million two-hundred-thousand forty-eight views, and counting, it is pretty popular."

Chris blinked slowly at the teenager. "Uh… Yeah… Go stand over there." He pointed at the uninhabited bench. Ryley shrugged and walked over to the designated bench. "Our next contestant is Ryan!"

An average-sized boy with a light tan and scarlet hair stepped out of the vehicle with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be covered with freckles, from head to toe. Ryan wore an amber T-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers with blue soles. Around his neck was a silver-colored bird pendant.

The boy strolled over to Chris. He seemed to be pretty calm, unlike Adam, who was quietly whimpering to himself. "Hey, Chris," Ryan said, his southern accent obviously coming through.

"Hey, Ryan!" Chris waved to him. "So, you ready to fight for the million, or what?"

Ryan shrugged. "Not really," he said, his voice perfectly calm and steady. "Ah don't fight with others."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Let me rephrase that. Are you excited for a chance at the million?"

Ryan shrugged again. "Eh. I don't really wan' it."

Chris glanced at Chef, who rolled his eyes.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Chef rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I tried to tell him this would happen, but no, he had to accept him…"

-STATIC-

"Hey, there's a sayin' that 'Money is the root of all evil,'" Ryan explained. "That ain't necessarily true, though. Money causes a person to start an' get greedy on you. That greed now, that's where the problem lies."

-END CONFESSIONALS-

"Anyways, go sit over by Adam."

Ryan nodded and sat over by the nervous emo. He gave a slight gesture which resembled a wave, and Adam flinched at this.

"And now, we have what seems to be the exact opposite of Ryan; it's Dylan!"

A 17-year-old boy, who stood at an impressive height of 6'6", was dropped out of the flying vehicle. His hazel eyes and his messy brown hair went well with his peach-colored skin. He had a red t-shirt with gray stripes, blue jean shorts, and gray converses. Clipped on his belt loop was a small yellow lighter.

Dylan got up, rubbing his left cheek, which had a small scar. He gave a sharp glare at the intern who was piloting the helicopter (or, rather, he was glaring at the helicopter with the intern inside). "Hey, would it kill you to be more f-beep-ing careful next time!?"

"So, what's up, Dylan?" Chris asked the ticked off teenager.

"Eh, not much." Dylan shrugged. "Got a nice view from the helicopter, got dropped out of said helicopter, secretly planning to set the intern on fire… There's been some ups and downs."

Chris gave Dylan a funny look. "O...kay, then. Go stand over by Ryley."

Dylan walked over and sat down next to the British brunette. Ryley looked over and smiled a little at him. "How are you?"

"F-censor beep- the f-censor beep- off," he told Ryley, who clearly got the message.

Chris snickered a little. "I like this kid already," he told Chef. "Anyway, next we have Huckleberry!"

Chef buried his face in his hands. "Oh, boy…"

A thin, tan boy was dropped out of the vehicle. His blue-gray feline eyes and his curly black hair with white streaks were enough to display his enthusiasm. He wore a worn-out, teal v-neck, baggy gray cargo pants with a shiny red belt, and sandals, as well as a blue-gray collar around his neck. Safety-pinned to the back of his pants was a three-foot-long and one-inch-thick dark purple strip of fabric. The long strip of fabric gave a bit of a resemblance to a tail.

Huckleberry landed neatly on his feet. He jumped off of the cushion and ran over next to Chris. "Hi, Chris! How're ya doin'?"

Chris chuckled a bit at his feline appearance. "Pretty good. Enjoying these intros so far." Chris leaned toward the feline boy. "Are those cat eyes?"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I managed to find contacts that had slitted pupils like a cat. Do you have any idea how long it took to find a store that had these!?"

-END CONFESSIONALS-

"Yes, yes they are." Huckleberry leaned against Chris, who had to shift his balance to keep himself and the feline-like boy from falling. "So, are you, nya… doing anything later?" He sharply raised one eyebrow, purring ever so slightly.

The host wasn't bothered or confused by this. In fact, he merely shrugged. "Well, nothing except hosting the show, which tends to take up a lot of one's time. Anyway, go stand over by Ryley and Dylan."

The feline boy briskly walked over and stood next to Ryley. "Hello," the feline boy flirted, which made the Brit feel uncomfortable.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"From the looks of it, he's a bit immature, and flirtatious, too," Ryley explained. "For all I know, a simple 'hello' coming from him could be flirting."

-END CONFESSIONALS-

Ryley awkwardly cleared his throat. "Hello," he replied.

"Anyway," Chris said, "our next contestant is Robert, who seems to basically be a smarter, better-smelling Dylan."

"Hey!" Dylan retorted.

A very pale boy of average height was dropped out of the helicopter. He had short black hair that was parted to the left, and had a bit too much hair gel, to say the least. He had hazel-colored eyes, and had a mole on his left cheek near his mouth. The summer theme was very apparent, as he wore a Hawaiian shirt with white flowers and palm trees, and he also had jean shorts that reached his knees, as well as purple and white sneakers.

Robert looked ticked off by the drop, and he walked over to Chris. "Wait, you're still hosting that show?" he asked, a New Jersey accent standing out. He brushed his nails against his shirt, leaning against a tree that was by the edge of the large cliffside. "I thought the producers would have gotten tired of hearing your voice."

Chris raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "What was that?"

Robert smirked. "You heard me, old man. What are ya gonna do, huh? I bet you couldn't find anyone good enough to replace me, so you couldn't do that."

-CONFESSIONAL-

Robert chuckled. "Yeah, I'm just tryin' to tick him off right now."

-END CONFESSIONALS-

Chris glared, and merely got out his cell phone. "Interns? Cleanup on Area 27."

About six seconds later, the tree Robert was leaning on vanished, causing the boy to fall off the edge into the water. Chris seemed satisfied by the splash that was heard in the distance. He noticed that most of the other contestants looked concerned; Dylan was grinning victoriously. "Don't worry. He'll be back here soon. If the animals don't eat him, that is." He gave a light laugh. "Anyway, the first female contestant on the show is Chloi!"

A black girl with short, messy brown hair was dropped out of the aerial vehicle. She was short and mildly chubby, wearing a black t-shirt with a yellow triangle on the front, jeans, and black sneakers. Her glasses complemented the perky look in her eyes.

"Hey, Chloi!" Chris gave a slight wave. "How ya doing?"

Chloi blinked slowly at the host. She breathed in deeply, and said, "I ship you with Chef."

Chris looked confused by the strange and mysterious behavior of shipping. "What?"

Chloi grinned. "I said I ship you with Chef! You two are my OTP! That is, until I find a really cute pairing that I like."

Chris looked extremely confused at this strange language. Chef rolled his eyes. "Remember what I said about her spending too much time online?"

"Uh… Yeah. Chloi, go stand over by Adam, Ryan, and Robert."

"I don't wanna!" The girl shouted. She then pulled a Harry Potter-esque wand out of her pocket. "Okay!" She skipped over to her team, smiling immaturely.

"Next, we have Rina."

A short girl with bright orange hair leapt out of the helicopter, as opposed to the usual drop. She was a bit tan, but not sunburnt, and she had bright green eyes that almost seemed to glow. She wore a lime green t-shirt with a wall-eyed monkey head pictured on it, as well as blue jeans and lime green sneakers. It was apparent that she loved bright colors, perhaps a bit too much.

Rina skipped over to Chris with a wide grin. "Hello!"

Chris cringed by the volume in the girl's voice. "Hello, Rina. So, you ready to fight for the money?"

Rina pumped her fist in the air while laughing. "Yeah!" She then looked toward the sky and screamed, "YEAH!" The echo was enough to scare away a flock of birds.

Chris rubbed his ears, which were ringing from the spaz's yelling. "G-Good… Now go stand over next to Chloi. And be quiet while you're at it."

"Okay!" Rina looked around cluelessly. "...What is a Chloi?"

Chris sighed, and merely pointed at the fangirl. "Go stand over there."

"Dogs are not allowed in the dog park," Chloi droned, waving to Rina.

"Dogs!?" Huckleberry arched his back in a feral position, hissing at his surroundings. "Where are the dogs!?"

"Apparently, not in the dog park." Ryan shrugged.

Rina grinned. "I have found my people."

"ANYWAY," Chris shouted to get their attention, then sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "next we have Kyla."

A muscular girl of average height clung to the door of the helicopter, refusing to be shoved out. "I don't want to fall!" Her hair was black, her head half-shaved. She looked at the ground, her brown eyes widened with terror.

Chris sighed. "For the love of…" He got out his cell phone. "You can bring it down just this once."

The helicopter lowered, and Kyla slowly released her grip on the door. She had a white t-shirt, mint green shorts, a lilac vest with white vertical stripes, and lilac converses with mint green laces. She rubbed the back of her neck, which had a white choker necklace around it.

"Welcome to the island," Ryan greeted before any of the weirder people could say anything that might intimidate Kyla further.

Despite this, Dylan could be heard calling, "Wimp!" Ryley rolled his eyes and bluntly replied to this comment.

"Moron."

Kyla stood where she was, slightly trembling. It was obvious that she was starting to regret signing up. Chris put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch.

"Look, I don't really mean anything, but I don't exactly have all day to do intros," he said. "Go stand over next to Adam, Ryan, and all those other people." Kyla hesitated, but nodded and sat over next to Ryan.

Chris sighed. "Great, we're already behind schedule." He got out his cell phone again. "Drop two of 'em this time. We'll go by twos. Everyone, I present to you: Bella and Malina."

Two girls, one a bit shorter than was normal for her age, the other a bit older, and taller. The first girl had long, black, wavy hair, and her eyes were two different colors; her right eye was silver while her left eye was gold. She had a black-grey faux-fur-lined jacket, which went well with her lightly tanned skin tone. Underneath the jacket was a white tank top, as well as torn blue jeans and brown hiking boots. She had a black studded belt around her waist and a silver chain crescent moon necklace around her neck.

The other girl was tan and had brown eyes. Her long black hair was a bit messy, but that was seemingly just natural. She wore a magenta crop top; the sleeves went down her upper arms, and the shirt exposed her stomach. She also wore a red sash with pink flowers around her waist, as well as a long black skirt, tan sandals, and a magenta bandana. She beared a lot of jewelry- too much to count, depending on who you asked -including multiple gold bracelets on her arms, at least two necklaces, etc. The latter girl stormed over to Chris with her fists clenched.

"Hello, Malina!" Chris waved. "How is our fortune teller doing today?"

Malina didn't respond, however. She merely held up a fist to the host's face. "Do you think you can throw someone like me out of a helicopter!?" A Roma accent could be heard when she spoke. "I am perfection! Don't think you can do this to me, Chris McLean!" She prepared to lunge at the host when Ryan and Chloi ran over and held her back.

"Look," Ryan said, "ya just need to calm down!"

"If you kill him, you'll sink my ship!" Chloi shouted.

Malina shoved the two teens off of her and crossed her arms. "He doesn't have the right to do this."

"Actually, yes, I do," Chris said, brushing off his shirt. "It's actually my job. Now go stand over by Huckleberry. He's the one with the tail." As Malina walked over to the cat enthusiast, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, come on, Bella. We don't have all day!"

The younger girl walked over. She seemed glad that the chaotic episode of rage was over.

"H-Hi," Bella mumbled. She had a bit of a Greek accent when she spoke. "S-Sorry I hid for s-so long. I-I didn't want to g-get caught up in th-the mess with Malina." The girl held up a young turtle. "Also, I found him lying on his back."

Chris raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh… Yeah. Okay. Go stand over by Malina; you're on her team."

Bella's eyes widened. "But- But- But-"

"No 'but's! We don't have all day."

The girl hesitated, but nodded, and began to walk over by the fortune teller. However, she was stopped in her tracks when another girl was dropped out of the helicopter and landed on top of her. Fortunately, the turtle survived this.

Chris looked up at the helicopter, frustrated with the pilot. "Hey!" he shouted. "I never gave the signal to drop her!" Chris sighed and looked over at Chef. "Remind me to fire him later." Chef nodded and began to write on a piece of paper. "Anyway, welcome to the island, Jade."

The newest girl, apparently named Jade, got up off the ground, helping Bella up as well. Her orange hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and braids wrapped around the side of her head. Jade wore a green tank top, blue jeans, and red high heels.

"Are you okay?" she asked, a slight British accent in her voice. "Sorry I landed on you; I never intended to do so."

"Oh, um," Bella mumbled, brushing herself off, "i-it's okay. Y-You didn't mean it."

Jade smiled and turned around, only to see Chloi grinning at her with excitement. "Hello," the fangirl squeaked.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Sweet. Sherlock. Holmes." Chloi looked as if she was strangling herself with excitement. "She's British!?"

-END CONFESSIONAL-

"Oh." Jade held a hand out to the grinning fangirl. "Who might you be?" At that moment, Chloi went off like a bomb.

"Hi! I'm Chloi! What's your name? Oh wait, you already said; it's Jade, right? Do you know the Doctor? Or Sherlock? Have you gone to Hogwarts?" Fan speak proceeded to pour out of Chloi's mouth, and Jade hesitantly backed away.

Ryley sighed and pulled the babbling girl away. "Chloi, you do realize that those are all works of fiction?" Chloi sharply hissed at him in return.


	7. Broken Up Intros Pt 2

"SO, if we're all done with our rants," Chris said, silencing the chatty competitors. "We now have Jay and Sebastian."

A teenage boy of average height fell from the helicopter. His messy hair was a dirty blonde color, and his hazel eyes added to his beachy appearance; a scar sliced right through his right eyebrow. It was visible that he prefered light, subtle colors; this was shown by his white shirt, light pink button-down sweater with rolled-up sleeves, beige pants, and gray shoes.

The boy landed on the ground and got up. "How's it going, guys? Sebastian is in the house!" Sebastian paused. "Er, island. Whichever." He gave a short shrug.

Chris looked up toward the helicopter. "Where's Jay?" Out of the helicopter, a curled up figure fell and landed painfully on Sebastian like a cannonball. "Never mind."

On the ground lay Sebastian, with another boy, apparently named Jay, laying on top of him laughing a little. Jay was African American, with hazel eyes and brown hair in a short afro, who wore a black shirt with a white guitar on the front, torn blue jeans, and black converse shoes.

Jay laughed for a few seconds before helping himself and Sebastian off the ground. "S-s-sorry, dude. Couldn't see you from up there, ya know?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Hey, no worries," he said wearily. "You're pretty outdoorsy, and I get that."

Ryan ran over to help them up. "Whoa, man, are you okay!?"

"My back aches a bit, but it's not broken," Sebastian responded.

Ryan gave a pointed glance at Chris. "Did you really expect that to help with anything?"

"Not really," Chris replied.

The girls who were introduced had gathered in a small circle at this point and were speculating on the newcomers' chances at winning.

"Girls, I'm getting a bad vibe off of him," Malina said, pointing at Jay. "We shouldn't trust him, no matter what. Everything about him says that he's a player."

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

"'Player'? As if," Malina said, laughing to herself. "He couldn't manipulate anyone if his life or his game depended on it- and that it will, believe me. However, we don't know who's going on what team- well, I obviously do, I'm a professional fortune teller -and he's very strong. If I can get them to doubt him, then I can get him out like a drain."

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

"I dunno," Jade replied. "He seems really friendly. He doesn't _look_ like a player to me."

"Hey, we really ought to listen to Malina's judgment," Rina added. "After all, she can tell the future. She can probably tell us right now which of us is going to win, and which of us is going to be eliminated first!"

Malina paused. "Well, I prefer to keep it secret who will be eliminated first, however, I _can_ tell you all that Rina here is going to _win_ first."

Rina pointed at the four other girls. "HA!" she shouted. "I KNEW I would have good luck!" She rubbed her temples with her index fingers. "That's what _they_ were telling me, anyway…"

Rather than questioning who 'they' were, Chloi asked, "What about the crab?"

Bella looked up. "Crab?"

"Sebastian," Chloi deadpanned, as though it were obvious. "What do y'all think _he's_ gonna be like?"

"With clothes like that?" Jade rolled her eyes. "Definitely a beach person."

"Shush, girls, shut up," Malina whispered. "I think he's about to introduce the next person."

Indeed, Chris was getting ready to speak again. "Our next contestant is Randall," he said as a somewhat overweight boy with long, blond, somewhat messy hair fell out of the helicopter and landed painfully on the cushion. The boy got up and brushed off his gray 'Smash University' tee. "Hey, man. How are things with you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," the boy said gruffly. His fiery, competitive facial expression didn't quite match up with his blunt tone. He leaned closer to Chris. "Well, let's hope you're not a psychopath this time around," he whispered.

Chris rose an eyebrow. "You can contemplate my level of sanity later. Right now, we need to introduce some more contestants. Feel free to stand wherever; no one really wanted to listen to where I told them to stand."

Randall walked over to Ryan and Sebastian, who were talking one-on-one.

"…I mean, yeah, he nearly snapped my spine in half," Sebastian said, "but he apologized, like, three times for it. I mean, hey, I'd also be okay with dating girls or whatever, but dang is he cute. Am I right?"

Ryan gave a small shrug. "I dunno. He seems a bit immature for my type, but I could see someone like him working out for you. Although, I _will_ say that he seems a bit straight to me." He nodded toward Jay, who was flirting with the girls and making (most of) them giggle.

"I guess so. But who knows?" Sebastian smiled. "He may be the bi type who mostly likes girls but is-"

"Whoa, hold the phone," Randall interrupted. " _Who_ here is gay?"

"Bi," Sebastian corrected, mildly annoyed. "Is there anything wrong with that?" Before Randall could answer, Chris spoke up.

"Up next, we have Ebony."

A mildly overweight African American girl fell onto the cushion. She pushed herself up, revealing a tank top (which exposed her stomach) that seemed to be made up of a dark brown substance that looked like a combination of fur and grass. She had a long grass skirt that stretched to her knees, as well as black sandals, and she had two long, pale blonde pigtails held up by two hair ties- the left was green, the other was red.

The girl was, for some reason, grinning. "Hi, Chris!" she said, her cheery tone perfectly matching her wide grin. "Nice day, isn't it?"

Chris frowned. "Why aren't you moaning in agony?"

"What do you mean?" Ebony asked, her kind smile still intact.

Chris sighed. "Nothing. Go join the others if you will."

Nodding, Ebony skipped to the six other girls (and Jay). "Hello, girls! And boy."

Chloi waved. "Yo."

"Ya mind if I join y'all?"

Jade shrugged. "We're not doing much," she replied, "but sure, you can join us if you want."

"Really?" Ebony grinned widely, looking like she might cry from excitement.

"'Course you can." Jay held out one hand. "The name's Jay."

Ebony shook his hand, still grinning. "I'm Ebony."

"Our next skydiver," Chris said, "is Renée."

A fairly thin New Yorker landed on the cushion. She got up looking very peeved. Her brown hair was wavy, reaching down to her hips, except for her bangs which were braided and pulled to the back of her head in a white bow. She wore a cheetah-print tube top which revealed a heart bellybutton piercing, white short-shorts, and brown fur ankle boots. She also wore dark eyeshadow, which contrasted her tan skin.

"Ex _cuse_ me," the girl scoffed. "I believe I asked _specifically_ for the helicopter to land, not toss me out like some disowned cat!" Huckleberry hissed nearby at this comment.

Chris sighed. "Look, Renée, I'm not one to listen to people's requests. You may have been spoiled in the past, but-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up, Chris," Randall interrupted. "What about Miss Ky over there?" He pointed to Kyla.

"Um, I prefer K.C., if that's alright with you," Kyla mumbled.

Randall huffed. "My point still stands. Are you biased or something?"

"It's something _I_ like to call 'time management.'" Chris glared. "Now would ya stop interrupting people? I'm trying to get through a show here."

"This isn't _faaair!"_ Renée whined. "The peasants are treated like royalty, while the actually decent-looking person gets treated like trash? I want to go home, _now!"_

"Sorry." The indifferent host shrugged. "You already signed up, so no refunds." Renée stopped her fake crying fit, instead glaring darkly at Chris. "Anyway, our next contestant is Miles."

A Scottish-American boy with a Caucasian light tan was dropped from the sky. He had messy brown hair, which Renée complained about ("Be nice!" was Jade's response to this). He seemed very enthusiastic about the University of Southern California; he wore a red and gold short-sleeved tee and a white ballcap that read "USC SCHOOL OF CINEMATIC ARTS" on the front. He also wore dark brown cargo shorts, white socks that reached midway up his calf, and red and black Nike shoes.

However, the feature that drew the most attention was his prosthetic left arm. In this arm, he held a high-quality video camera which looked fairly expensive.

"Hello, guys. Uh, as you can see here, I'm, uh… I've now have the ability to fly. Funny thing, flying has always been my preferred superpower." He chuckled. "Jokes aside, I've signed up for a reality TV show that's fairly popular. It's called 'H **-beep-** holes of the Earth'. Just kidding, it's Total Drama. I've even been dropped from a plane." He tilted the camera upward. "However, it seems really far away, so I think I'm going to land soon. In that case, I'll see you all later."

He flipped over and held the camera to his chest as to avoid as much damage to it as possible. He landed on the unsupportive cushion.

Jade held one arm out to him. "You need help?"

Miles, however, seemed frustrated by this offer. "No thanks," he mumbled. "I think I'm good…"

"Oh, okay." Jade withdrew her outstretched arm. "I don't wanna make you feel weak or anything."

"Uh, no! Of course not!" Miles chuckled. He paused. "Wait, what?"

"I just said I didn't mean to undermine you. You seem pretty tough, considering the, um, _incident._ " She blushed, twirling a small bunch of hair around her finger. "Do people not tell you that often?"

Miles blushed as well. "N-No, not really…"

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Miles chuckled. "You know, Jade's actually kinda sweet. I mean, this is the first time I've been _complimented_ about my arm."

 **-STATIC-**

Chloi squealed loudly, causing feedback to come from the microphone; Chef Hatchet could be heard groaning in pain underneath the sound of her squealing and the feedback. "Oh, sorry, Chef. Anyway, we're only in the first episode, and I _already_ have a whole plethora of ships! Let's see…" she muttered, beginning to count off of her fingers. "I'm conflicted between Jaybony and Sebasjay-there could be some poly there, though, and we can't forget Rinay in that mix, although I kind of ship Sebastloi-"

 **-STATIC-**

Malina chuckled. "They're doomed."

 **-STATIC-**

"-I'm hoping for some Hucklebella, got my hopes up for Malinée, Roblan is a must, and then my newest one: Jade and Miles! Haven't decided a ship name for them though. Jiles? Jilade? Milade? …Mm, no… Wait I've got it! Jadiles!" She paused. "Well, maybe…"

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

"Looks like things could go somewhere…" Chris chuckled to himself. "Anyway, our next contestant is Jackson!"

A lightly tanned boy with swooped black hair fell from the sky, his arms spread wide like a professional skydiver would. He was fairly tall with a strong build, and dark black sunglasses shielded his eyes from others' vision. He wore a black graphic tee with the words "GAME ON" written across it in white, as well as blue jeans and bright red shoes with white stripes.

Jackson flipped forward and landed in a kneeling position. "Hey, guys," he panted, swiping his jet black bangs to the left. "How are you all today?" A couple people responded to this.

"I'm great, thanks!" Ebony cheered.

Adam and Bella waved silently.

"Dylan really wants to burn something, but he's fine," came from Dylan.

Huckleberry let out a huge yawn, purring a bit.

"Glad these intros are taking so long," Robert muttered, dripping wet from when he fell into the water. "Not really excited to see who's gonna hinder my chances."

"I'm a snake," Rina stated, hanging upside down off of a tree branch.

"Well, it's good to see you all, uh… doing well. By the way, Chris, you _did_ read about my allergies, right?"

Chris rose an eyebrow. "Have you even _watched_ this show before?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Well, _this_ should be fun," he breathed sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Chris, on the other hand, sounded rather enthusiastic about this. "Now, we have Marinette."

A slightly tan Canadian girl with black eyes fell from the helicopter, flailing spastically. She had blonde hair in two braids, each hanging over one shoulder and going down her chest. She wore a white, long-sleeved tee with a pink, short-sleeved tee over this; the latter of the two stopped about midway down her upper arm. She also wore light gray jeans and white sandals, and she had a piercing on her tongue.

When she landed on the cushion, she lay on the ground, shaking slightly. After a few seconds, she stood up. "H-Hello. S-Sorry for my- er, u-ungraceful entrance. I-I just wasn't e-expecting to be shoved o-off a helicopter. I- I hope you understand."

"No, I understand," Jade said. "You don't need to apologize."

"Oh." Marinette blinked, looking surprised. "Well, then, u-um, s-sorry for apologizing. Wait, I just did it again- I'm really sorry!"

Jade chuckled. "You're fine, you're fine."

"Oh, okay." Marinette looked relieved.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

"Okay, I-I know I seem a bit of a nervous wreck- well, i-in all fairness, I-I kind of am -but I'm actually really interested in the sort of thing people would consider 'creepy,'" Marinette said, letting a spider slowly lower itself onto her finger. "I-In some ways, I'm even braver than my brother-" There was a loud thud against the door, which caused Marinette to shriek and fall over. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm hopeless…" she moaned after a few seconds of rapid breathing.

 **-END CONFESSIONALS-**

Marinette walked over to talk with the other girls. Chris brushed his shirt off and looked at the list of contestants. "Our next contestant, then, is Makenna."

A somewhat pale American girl fell from the sky, whooping as she fell. She had blue eyes and somewhat long, blonde hair with a purple streak and skull pin in it. She wore a modest, purple scooped tank top, a black and purple plaid skirt which ended just above the knees, and purple boots. Around her neck was a purple heart-shaped locket, and she had two spiked bands around her wrists.

When she landed, she immediately stood up, whipping her hair behind her back in the process. "Yeah!" she laughed. " _Whaddup, b_ _ **-beep-**_ _s!?"_

"Try to lay off the swearin', please," Chef Hatchet grumbled. "It's a real pain to censor everythin', and costs extra."

Makenna shrugged. "Well, you win some, you lose some." She walked over to talk with the other contestants. She caught a quick glance of Ryley staring; he quickly looked away when she looked over. "What's wrong?"

He turned to face her, a look of confusion on his face. "Where's the other one?"

Makenna chuckled. "Wh-What do you mean, 'the other one?' What are you talking about?" Huckleberry poked his head in between the two.

"I don't know either, nyeh, but I'm gonna find out!"

Ryley rolled his eyes. "That's Huckleberry, since you weren't around to see him introduced."

"It's Curio," the feline-esque boy muttered, grabbing Ryley's shirt sleeve. "When I'm on duty, nyou call me Curio." He began sniffing Ryley's arm.

Ryley pulled his arm away. "He's a bit of a detective."

"Our next contestant," Chris announced, "is Katrina."

A Canadian girl, very pale, fell from the helicopter screaming; nonetheless, she held her arms and legs out like a professional skydiver. She seemed rather thin, with blue eyes behind red oval-shaped glasses, and a hairpin shaped like a crow sat in her black, shoulder-length hair. She wore a white hoodie and black ankle-length boots which covered any skin below the edge of her black jeans.

Katrina landed, panting for a few seconds as she landed onto the cushion. She then got up looking enraged. "You f **-beep-** ing b **-beep-**! Are you _aware_ that you nearly _killed_ someone with an IQ of 187!?"

Robert rolled his eyes. "Are you aware that no one really cares?"

"Well, you should," Katrina huffed. "That's higher than the IQs of Stephen Hawking _and_ Judit Polgar, you know!"

"Again, no one cares."

Chris sighed. "Look, I'd love to listen to you brag about your level of annoy- I mean, intelligence, but we kinda gotta move on. I mean, unless you want to be crushed by a potential teammate falling from the sky, but I, uh…" He glanced at her thin stature. "I don't think that'd go real well for you."

Katrina huffed. "Fine…"

"Thank you. Now, we have Yami."

A black-skinned man, who looked part Japanese, fell from the helicopter. He had black eyes, and black hair held back in a ponytail, covered by a blue do-rag and a white baseball cap. He wore a black hoodie with a yin yang symbol on the back; on the front was written, "NOTHING IS NORMAL". He also wore long, faded blue denim jeans and black and white Nike shoes. Wrapped around his neck like a scarf was, oddly enough, a kit fox, sleeping peacefully as Yami fell from the sky to his possible death.

Yami landed on the unsupportive cushion, grunting as he landed. When he didn't get up off of the ground, the fox leapt out from around his neck and began to sniff him. The people watching found it a very upsetting scene, or they would have if the fox hadn't yipped with annoyance after a few seconds of sniffing.

' _Come on, get up. I know you're awake,'_ was probably what it would have said if it could speak. The fox began trying to roll his owner off of the cushion, which was, with the fox's small size, a hopeless attempt. Yami groaned.

"Relax, Kitsune," he muttered, pushing himself up; he had a New Yorker accent. "I'm fine, don't worry…"

Kitsune barked happily, and began licking Yami's face. Yami picked Kitsune up and let him slip into his hoodie. He stood up off the ground.

"Uh…" Marinette mumbled.

"Was that a _fox?"_ Miles asked.

Yami merely nodded. He walked to the far end of the crowd, seeming to glare at everyone around him. Bella came over, seemingly interested in Kitsune; Yami tried to ignore this, however, still glaring.

"Really?" Chris seemed somewhat disappointed. "You have a fox around your neck, and you don't want to make conversation with anyone? Fine, whatever. Our next, and last, contestant to introduce is…" He held up a sheet of paper. "Koh… Kaza… Khaki…? Can I get help with this?"

Chef walked over and took the sheet of paper from Chris. "Our final contestant is Kozakuya."

A somewhat thin girl with warm ivory skin was dropped from the helicopter. She had bright green eyes and light blue hair held in pigtails. Renée complained about her rather… odd outfit, which consisted of a sleeveless, dark blue tee with white polkadots covered by a light blue lab coat, as well as bright pink khaki shorts, yellow knee-length socks with black polkadots, and red flats.

When she landed, she immediately stood up, adjusting her round, yellow-framed glasses, behind which her bright green eyes gleamed.

"Hello, everyone," she said, smiling brightly. "I take it that I'm the last person to be dropped from a helicopter? That was fun, by the way. Can we do it again?"

"You are the last person we needed to introduce, in fact," Chris said.

Renée rose an eyebrow. "You enjoy being dropped from a helicopter, possibly to your death? I guess you really _do_ match your outfit."

Kozakuya grinned. "Oh, the thing about that is the way I fell. First of all, your speed increases the longer you're left to fall, so I held my arms and legs out to increase wind resistance to slow the fall, using my lab coat for extra good measure. And since I was falling at a slower rate-"

Ryley looked up from a book he was reading. "-You'd receive less shock from the landing, since force is equal to mass times acceleration. The shock comes because for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, so your speed would contribute to how much shock you will receive."

"Also, the cushion below would absorb some of the shock you put onto it, so the reaction is weaker than it would have initially been. It takes about three thousand, three hundred newtons of force to break a rib bone-"

"Except force is also dependent on your mass," Ryley added.

"Enough with the nerd speak!" Chris sighed, rubbing his eyes in irritation. "If you would like to discuss the force from kissing each other, you can do that in one of the cabins later."

Ryley blushed heavily and looked away. Kozakuya blinked, seemingly unfazed.

"Well, that depends on the-"

"ANYWAY," Chris shouted, obviously eager to change the subject, "we don't have any more people to introduce. So, if you all would meet me down at the middle of the island for your first challenge, I'd really appreciate it." He chuckled to himself. The contestants shifted awkwardly (except for Makenna, who grinned with excitement). Chris climbed into a beat up golf cart next to Chef. "If I don't see you all in five minutes, the challenge isn't gonna go well for you!"

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Makenna shouted as she ran after the golf cart.

"AN EGG IS NOT MEEE!" Rina screamed as she ran close behind.

"I'll be right there," Chloi called as the other contestants ran (or walked, in Ryan's case) down the hill. "I just gotta message my Tumblr friend real quick." She began typing on her phone. All the contestants wondered with concern what the first challenge could be if there could be such a brutal penalty for not being there in time.

* * *

 **FINALLY I'M FREAKING DONE!**

 **I am SO sorry that took so long to complete! I swear, I got to the middle of Kozakuya's intro on Saturday, and then I just ended up having 4 lazy days. Ah, the life of the procrastinator.**

 **I hope that I wrote everyone correctly. As I'm writing this, I keep thinking, "Jeez, I missed a lot of stuff on the app. I've barely scratched the surface. I mean, I forgot to ask about their morals, whether or not they swear, and…" But I also know that people mentioned the length of the app and how in-depth it was, so I probably shouldn't be complaining. XD**

 **But anyway, tell me if I wrote your character correctly, and let me know where I went wrong if I didn't. Also, be sure to point out any typos or mistakes you notice; I'll be going back and updating the previous chapters if there are any errors. Better to not leave them untouched, in my opinion.**

 **Also, I want to let you all know something right now: I may ask you all some questions about your character. If these questions have a chance of relating to something important (i.e., how your character is eliminated), I'll give you at least a 24-hour waiting period before just doing what I want. I'll usually ask these questions once I've gotten to that part, but I don't want to put the entire story on hold because someone hasn't answered a question. Because of this policy that I'll be holding, some characters may respond differently than how you may have imagined it going, and occasionally someone will be out of character. I'm warning you all now so that you aren't surprised if and when your character is written OOC; I may have asked you a question, but you took too long to respond so I just assumed an answer.**

 **If you would, please tell me whether or not your character(s) do swear. Also, feel free to share any predictions on where everyone will place!**

 **Just so that no one is concerned, I like this story too much to delete/discontinue it. Yes, updates will most likely be slow, and I may put it on hiatus if the need arises, but I will not delete this story, nor will I just stop writing it.**

 **Until next time, everyone! :D**


	8. I'm Sorry, Guys

**Okay, don't get too excited. This isn't the update you all have been waiting months for. This is just an author's note, along with a short so that I'm not breaking the rules.**

 **First of all, I am SO SORRY. I wish I could give you all the regular updates that you want. Unfortunately, I can't force my brain to focus on this story. I can't get myself to focus on anything other than my other main story** _ **Pokémon: Rise of the Poké-Teams**_ **. I love the characters in both that story and this one, don't get me wrong! I just can't make my brain work on this story. I even know the (approximate) number of chapters for this one, unlike the other story.**

 **Second, even if it takes me my life, I will get this story done. I am not taking this down no matter what. I like what I have of this story way too much to take it down. Also, the feedback I've gotten on this story is too good. I'll work on it once I get the motivation to. (Maybe I'll have to start a 4th SYOC just to get myself to focus on this one… xD)**

 **Anyway, here's the short you guys want!**

* * *

Alice Orland walked into the small, backstage living area where the legendary talk show known as "Total Drama Aftermath" once took place. She tossed a small suitcase into the green chair that sat by the wall.

"You need any help, Steven?"

Alice's stepbrother, Steven Orland, carried a much larger suitcase in one arm and dragged a cooler behind him with the other. "No thanks, I'm good." He tossed the suitcase onto one of the couches and sat down.

The room gave the new Aftermath hosts a sense of homeliness. The lighting was soft, the furniture was comfortable, and there was even a television of decent size.

"I can't believe that this set is part of the same show as the rest of Total Drama!" Alice opened the cooler and pulled out a soda. "I mean, have you seen the show at all?"

"I know, right?" Steven picked up a small stack of paper. "Hey, what's this?"

Alice looked at the sheet of paper in his hand. "I think that's a list of the contestants in the new season."

"There's also a note here. 'Connected to the television is a DVD player,'" Steven read. "'After each day, we will send you a package of DVDs. Each DVD contains all footage that the cameras pick up in the newest seasons, one DVD per camera. Any blank footage has been edited out.'"

"So that's how they get footage outside of what's aired," Alice mumbled. "I've always wondered about that! Well, there aren't any DVDs to watch, yet, so we should work on unpacking."

Steven sighed and stood up, disappointed to leave the comfortable furniture. "I suppose so."

* * *

 **So, yeah. This one isn't as humorous as the other ones, but I hope that doesn't bother you guys too much. I don't necessarily want to call this a "hiatus", because it better fits the definition of the word "I-can't-focus-on-this-story-right-now-no-matter-how-much-I-try-so-I'm-going-to-work-on-my-other-story-and-occasionally-work-on-this-one-when-I-get-the-motivation-to-atus". Hopefully it doesn't take too long before I get the motivation back, though.**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Sorry to Break My Promise

**Sorry, guys. I really didn't want to do it, especially since I promised you guys I wouldn't. But considering how long it's been since I last updated, and I admittedly have lost the motivation, I've decided to discontinue this fic.**

 **There are several reasons I've decided to do this, in addition to the above reasons I mentioned. One of which is, frankly, I bit off more than I could chew; not only did I accept more characters than I (and probably others) could keep track of, but some of them I had difficulty trying to fit them into the story well.**

 **I'm not deleting the fic, though. I've decided to leave it up for two reasons. 1) If anyone decides that they want to read/reread it, I want them to be able to do so; 2) In the off chance I decide to actually come back to this fic (extremely rare chance so don't get your hopes up), I'd be able to do so.**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone who submitted and reviewed, and sorry to break my promise. Hope you all have a good day. See ya.**


End file.
